


Siren Lore

by Windywriterv123



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Greek and Roman Mythology, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windywriterv123/pseuds/Windywriterv123
Summary: A novel summarizing the history, biology, and behavior of Sirens as observed by the Belmont family throughout history.





	1. Siren Origins

           The earliest recorded history of Sirens by mankind can be found in the Greek mythology of Persephone’s kidnapping where in Persephone’s handmaidens were given wings in order to better find their missing Mistress. Whether or not this transformation was willing differs between tale. Although recently there has been reporting of Sirens descending from evil Goddesses who used their abilities of song to lure hapless sailors and adventurers to their deaths on the rocky shores of the island they inhabited. The legitimacy of this tale is in question as most siren colonies tend to refrain from human contact and rarely share their history with humans that live to tell the tale.


	2. Siren Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren Biology and sub-species of sirens

                                 Sirens branch into two families with multiple subspecies in each one. Most appear feminine but there have been sightings of masculine sirens although they are rare. Additionally, all sirens are born with marks on their tongue that stand out more and more as they grow. These sigils are unique to each siren as no two that are alike. Furthermore, it can be hypothesized that these marks are what give a siren the ability to weave magic into their songs rather than the standard ways of magic (I.e. hand signs, power words, using enchanted items).

                                 The main branch is mainly made of bird like humanoids that can either have bodies of large birds, or have human bodies with giant bird like wings for arms. The feathers on these wings are razor sharp and can be used as projectiles to pin down prey. The colors of these feathers are usually either brown or jet black depending on the region they are from. Additionally, most bird type sirens have giant talons that allow them to grapple into prey and drag them either into the sea or back to their nests.

                                 A subspecies of the avian type is a siren that is completely human in appearance but still has hollow bones and larger lungs like that of their avian cousins. This type is extremely rare as most are usually left to die due to their lack of offensive abilities. However, despite this it is said that their ability of song is twice as strong as a normal avian type siren.

                                 The second branch of the siren family mainly lives in aquatic habitats and are almost identical to that of regular mermaids, however the main difference between the two are that sirens can survive on land for much longer than that of a normal mermaid. Additionally, aquatic sirens communicate via high pitched whines and clicking while mermaids tend to communicate via chemicals being released into water or body language.

                                 In appearance, aquatic sirens can have human bodies but have a fish tail from the waist down. However the human-likeness of the siren can vary as some have been reported to have fin like ears or scales on their arms or face along with razor sharp fins on their arms.


	3. Siren Habitats and Behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains information pertaining to observed siren behavior by both eye witnesses the Belmont family.

                    Most if not all Sirens tend to inhabit areas that are particularly treacherous, such as an island with rocky shores or mountainous areas with steep cliffs. 

                    Avian sirens tend to live in groups called colonies and tend to have small nests scattered throughout the area. Usually they are independent and mainly interact during hunting, mating, or migrating. A siren “family” usually consists of two parent sirens and 2 to 6 offspring. Most female sirens tend to go out to in hunting parties or territory patrol, only returning to their nests to mate, give birth, or feed their young. Meanwhile, male sirens tend to stay with the young and are a sort of last line of defense for the family should an adventurer manage to reach the nest.  Normally, the diet of avian sirens consists of berries, wild animals, such as fish or deer, and the occasional human. 

                    Aquatic sirens are quite similar to their avian cousins, usually living in pods however, they tend to travel more often and parents do not mate for life, usually having the mother take care of the offspring, which is usually 2-3 babies, until they are old enough to split off from the pod and begin hunting on their own.  The diet of aquatic sirens is usually fish, seaweed, mollusks, crustaceans, and other oceanic organisms. However, they have been noted to eat humans like their avian cousins. 

                    In the event that a wingless or tailless siren is born, most parents will usually abandon them in the wild due to the fact that they cannot survive in their environment. Although there have been cases where the area that human sirens was close enough to a human settlement that they were adopted and raised as humans.


	4. Siren Abilities & Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly describes the capabilities of sirens during battle, listing their main specialties and preferred tactics during battle.

 Sirens,while usually weak in a physical battle, mainly rely on projectiles or the power of their songs to defeat enemies. For example, avian type sirens usually use their enchanting voices to lure potential victims into disadvantageous areas before swooping in and using their steel like feathers to pin them down before finishing them off with their talons and bringing their carcasses back to the nest. Aquarian sirens follow a similar pattern with hunters luring victims into their domain before pulling them down from their boats and drowning them in the water.

Most sirens specialize in charm songs that enable them to hypnotize humans and lure them to their doom. Furthermore, they can also seamlessly create auditory and visual hallucinations to enhance the chance of prey coming closer. Sirens can also specialize in curse songs that allow them to place a curse onto their enemy that drains them of their strength much like how their charm songs drain a person’s will to fight. Furthermore, songs that act as blessings or healing are extremely rare as most sirens find no need for them unless they are in very special occasions, such as a siren deciding to rule over a town and creating a song that will gift her subjects with strength, or a siren wanting to repay a favor that a traveler had done for him.

Sirens can also use their voices to create physical barriers or even sound waves that could pierce through stone. This is usually exhausting for a siren as they must keep the volume at a high level for a long amount of time as well as direct the flow of a song.

                                A powerful siren would be able to do both of these types of spells at the same time, weaving magic into physical attacks and using charm spells to manipulate the world around them itself. This is usually done by adding words of power to the songs they sing as words add more power and give the song more precision allowing the siren to generate bigger and more powerful results from a song.

                                In addition to these abilities, sirens are naturally resistant to charm spells themselves and cannot be charmed, put to sleep, or mind controlled under normal circumstances. Furthermore, sirens can sing and speak in human languages but mainly stick to singing melodies due to the lack of human contact they have.


	5. Siren Hymnals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly describes how humans have attempted to understand and use siren songs throughout history.

                                Over the centuries, few enough of mankind have been able to write down siren songs, each of them being compiled into siren hymnals. These hymnals were apart of a 22 book collection which was started by an adventurer who had tied himself to the mast of his ship in order to be able to hear a siren’s song and live to hear the tale. The titles of these hymnals are based off of the similar themes siren songs had with one another. Most of these hymnals were lost to time and their languages long forgotten, some resurfaced now and then when cultists attempt to control the alluring power of a siren for their own ends. However these attempts usually fail spectacularly as the song will end up consuming a human, trapping them in their own minds and leaving them in a catatonic state. Known hymnals are: 

Love                                Poison  
Revenge                          Mother  
Scars                               Heresy  
Solitude                          Madness  
The World                       Towers  
Crimson Blood                Eternity  
Twin Sacrifice                 Ritual  
Prayers                           Hell  
Clouded skies                 Goddess  
Watchers                         Adore Us

                                So far, only five books have been recovered by the Belmont clan. 


	6. Castlevania Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years, it has been noted that Sirens located in Casltevania are vastly different compared to their natural counterparts.

                          Sirens that live in the demon castle of Count Dracula have become so warped and detached from the outside world that it is difficult to classify them as sirens at all. Based on appearance they are mainly effeminate in appearance and have features that are of the avian branch of the siren family. However, the sirens in Castlevania only specialize in curses and mainly use said curses to weaken prey before using their feathers and sharp talons to deal the killing blow. This is due to the fact that they are so loyal to Dracula that the act of luring in humans that Dracula has not permitted is seen as blasphemous. Additionally, the sirens see no need to lure in prey as most adventurers usually go in willingly in an attempt to defeat their master.


End file.
